onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Luffy
I have been toying with this idea for sometime. Given how similar young Roger & Luffy look, and the straw-hat originally being Roger's, I have to say it aloud- Is Luffy Roger's re-incarnation? Ideas? I just read chapter 603 - Utterly Amazing, Obviously the part with Roger & Rayleigh portrays them both as major influence's you can tell how alike Luffy & Roger are & Zoro & Rayleigh. The fact it is now confirmed that the Straw Hat belonged to Roger is amazing and i think that it could be the influence from a great pirate that lends its power to a person - Shanks received the straw hat and became a legendary pirate in his own right, Roger was the first legendary pirate who wore the Straw Hat and now it seems Luffy is on track to follow that reputation.. But to Luffy being Roger's re-incarnation - I doubt it as i've just said i think it might be some sort of influence. Mugiwara Fan 09:41, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Could it be possible that Roger and Garp were brothers? It's not uncommon if someone has a child the child turns out to look just like their uncle and aunt, maybe even get part of their personality? It would be silly to ignore the POSSIBILITY that they were brothers, but I believe that it would cheapen the story. To have evethying and everyone significant connected like that just makes it feel, again, silly. I think it much more significant to have both Luffy and Roger to be seperate individual with very little to no reall connections. They only being, Luffy's grandfather fought Roger, and his straw hat. To connect them in any other way over plays the part of each's character.--------- Jety Lefr Well... Luffy looking like Roger doesn't actually surprise me. Consider the following, Ace, Roger's son looked similar to Luffy, and if you think Roger's mustache away, he actually DOES look like an older Luffy. So I'm thinking this was planned from day one. Wether it's genetics is another story. Although Garp being Roger's brother... hey, I wouldn't actually rule that one out per se. I mean it wouldn't SURPRISE me. But as for Luffy being Roger's reincarnation... Eh, no I don't think so. There might be something about destiny in there concerning, but I personally think Oda's often somewhat subversive of old cliche's (and chosen ones ARE a cliche, no matter how you slice that. I mean, it's not like it makes a story bad per se, but having a 'chosen one' is not original. (And not actually necessary per se. Although I suppose some people may actually prefer it, it depends on if you belief in destiny I guess. (I mean I don't think such a thing exists myself.) so even that may not quite be so, even if characters in the universe itself think it's all destiny, it doesn't need to turn out to be so, at least not in the way everyone thinks. I think BB's strong belief in destiny may or may not be an indication that destiny isn't everything. (That or it may be supposed to be some sort of good or wise thing about BB, but I think it's something he may turn out to be wrong about myself.) I DO think however Luffy seems to be setup to be build up as a messianic character though. So I'm pretty sure he'll be that. (I wouldn't be surprised if he'd get the nickname Rubbery Pirate Jesus by the time the series is done.) But there'll probably still be some surprise there. But the reason I don't think he's Roger's incarnation, is because I've got this suspicion that Luffy will at one point die or nearly die and sort of encounter Roger, then manage to come back. (Either from near death, or actual death (via some mystic way (that may have to do with Brook, considering Brook came back from the death via his DF) But that's just a hunch... I just think it'd happen and that Luffy will sort of 'meet' Roger this way. Which means he can't really be an incarnation per se. In fact WB talking about Roger not waiting for BB in the afterlife may be WB's personal belief about things, but I think it's far more likely it means Roger is indeed in some sort of afterlife (and thus not reborn as Luffy.) i think Luffy will die at the end because of the hormones thingy that were injected by Iva-san alot of times during the summit war It would be weird if garp and roger turned out to be brothers i mean when roger was in jail he told garp that he was having a son with someone related to garp... so baring some extreme incest I think its safe to say garp and roger arent blood...but Luffy and Ace are...maybe 2nd or 3rd cousins :Actually, depending on the conditions you can have two members of a family marry each other. The relationship must be greater then 1st cousin. So you can't marry a sister, brother, uncle, auntie, parent, grandparent, half sibling (bit step and adoptive can be alright since its not a blood relation normally), cousin. One-Winged Hawk 09:59, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well, i have a theory on them. Basically, i think that the devil fruits can be extracted when the person is dead or about to die (like whitebeard) and as roger was going to die due to a disease, he probably extracted his devil fruit. This was given to shanks to keep which we see in the beginning in that case with the devil fruit that which luffy eats. Therefore i think that roger had the rubber fruit power aswell and...i haven't really thought past that point. Hope it makes sense and is logical. :::::::::Greeneyez :